As simple as first love
by LexiI1030
Summary: Abe/Mizutani. Even if it's not your first love,you can still feel that way.


Pairing: Abe/Mizutani

Disclaimer: Do not own Oofuri (of course).

A/N: Okay, so it's AbeMizu, again, but I really love this pairing right now!(along with AbeMiha and TajiMiha of course). Thx for reading!!!^^

* * *

_" I love you...."  
_

_That time, during the heavy rain...his words came down on me. Harder than the rain.

* * *

  
_

"First love… is it really that special?"

Just like all the other amazingly stupid things Mizutani can say, this seems to be one of them that can make Abe feel like frowning even though Mizutani didn't really do anything.

"And what do you think?! Now shut up and let me think!"

Mizutani leans his head on the table, his eyes focusing entirely on Abe's face. Abe, on the other hand, is focusing entirely on his homework.

"X square over 3, then times…"

"Abe…"

"Move it over here, then negative…"

"Abe!"

"WHAT?!"

Abe slams his book shut and glares at Mizutani. This annoying little…

"Abe? Why did you close your book? Aren't you still writing in it?"

"I'm finished, I was just checking my answers. Now tell me whatever it is you want to say, so I can continue checking!"

Sometimes…Abe is way, way too serious with his homework.

"When you were younger…have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

Hearing that, Abe glares at Mizutani with a look that clearly says: 'get out of my way before you get hurt'. Mizutani, however, just waits for Abe to answer.

"Hm? Abe?"

"No, never before!"

"Really?!?! So does it mean that this is your first lo...ve…."

For some reason, Mizutani suddenly gets the feeling that this isn't something he can just say to Abe. Even though it might be true, and even though…even though Abe is…

"What do you mean by 'this' is my first love? What is 'this'? "

Mizutani shakes his head frantically, determined not to say a word more about it. Abe opens his maths book again, but his heart is beating uncomfortably.

There's no doubt about it, Mizutani must've meant that HE is Abe's first love. And yet, Abe never really thought about Mizutani like that. Okay, so maybe in a very technically slightly assumingly kind of way he...uh...likes(?) Mizutani, or something like that. He doesn't even know how he fell in love with Mizutani, or if he even fell in love with Mizutani at all, or how did this 'assumingly' relationship happened. Falling in love just doesn't really seem like something that will happen to Abe.

Damn that Mizutani, making him all confused

* * *

"Ha~ma~da!!! Treat us, treat us!" Tajima's extremely hyper voice rings throughout the store.

Feeling generous in a way, Hamada readily agrees. "Okay, okay, but I can't treat all of you."

"No problem, Abe can easily share with Mizutani!!! Right, Abe?!" Says Tajima cheerfully, but meets with Abe's frowning face.

"And what makes you think so?!"

Not expecting that Abe would say that, at ALL, Tajima stops jumping around and stares at Abe. Behind him, the whole team follows suit. The atmosphere becomes quiet for a moment.

"Hey…did I say anything wrong?" As if to make matters worst, Abe actually asked MIZUTANI if he said anything wrong?! Of all the insensitive jerks in the world… ... ...

"Erm…uh…no, you didn't say anything wrong."

After hearing that, Tajima stops staring but runs off to choose his ice-cream, while the others start chatting like they didn't just stopped and stared at Abe. But no matter how hard they try to pretend, Abe can feel a very distinct 'doesn't he realize what he just did' vibe coming from them, which doesn't make him feel good at all.

Perhaps Tajima wasn't joking about him sharing with Mizutani?

"So…Abe, are you…uh….well, you're…uhm…"

What Hamada wants to say is, 'are you eating one or are you sharing with Mizutani?'

But it seems totally wrong to ask that, as Mizutani doesn't seem like he doesn't mind what Abe just said. What's a person who just wants to treat someone to do?

"Ah, Hamada, I'm not eating, just to let you know."

Hamada turns towards Mizutani in absolute surprise. "Huh? You're not eating?"

"Yeah," He replies with a smile, an obviously fake, fake smile, "Don't feel like eating."

The team falls into awkward silence again.

"And… I'm not eating either." Abe doesn't know if saying he doesn't want to eat too will help things, but it's all he can think of right now. No matter what, nowadays, not caring about Mizutani seems to be a really hard thing to do.

* * *

Mizutani walks beside Abe, hardly able to control his breathing. Walking may be the simplest thing ever, but just walking beside Abe….it feels better than hitting a home-run.

"You, if you forget your lunch box again, I'm not going to help you."

Mizutani nods, with a smile that will give the impression that Abe just proposed to him or something. Abe dismisses it as one of the idiotic things Mizutani frequently does.

The whole story is like this. Somehow, Mizutani just forgotten to bring his lunchbox to school, and somehow he just accidentally on purpose wailed about it loud enough for Abe to hear, and just somehow, Abe said he will treat him. Just this once. He was actually hoping Abe will share his lunchbox with him, but since Abe didn't bring one today he had to settle with Abe just treating him. Anyhow, it's still making him happy like whoa!

Mizutani smiles all the way while walking down the corridor, until he spots a couple holding hands. Then another one, and another one, and another one.

Since when is the school filled with couples that just hold hands freely?

Mizutani glances towards Abe. Abe looks back.

"What?!"

"Uhm…uhm, nothing."

What should he do? He has this sudden urge to just grab Abe's hand and hold it firmly. Oh man, that seems so wrong.

But it's not his fault, right? The truth is, he had thought about holding Abe's hand a lot of times before. After all, it's only normal that they do that. But Abe is always so serious- looking and impatient and has a tendency to yell at people, that even Mizutani can't imagine Abe holding anyone's hand. Well except for Mihashi's hand, but that doesn't really count!

Then again, if only Abe can just pay half as much attention to him as Mihashi…

"Hoi, Mizutani!!!"

Before Mizutani knows what's happening, Abe quickly grabs his hand and pulls him away harshly.

"Look where you're walking!!! You almost knocked down the pail and broom at once! And what's with them putting these things outside of the classroom where anyone can easily knock into them and…."

Abe goes on with his endless babbling, while Mizutani just stares at Abe's hand, still firmly holding his. If only Abe will never let go….

At least for this moment, please don't let go.

_

* * *

_Mizutani lies awake on his bed, staring up to the ceiling, unable to get to sleep.

He loves me? He loves me not? He loves me… He loves me not?

I love him?

Mizutani falling in love with Abe is so not what he had in mind. He always liked the kind of girl that is cute, gentle, friendly and hardworking, and that is SO not Abe. Except maybe the hardworking part.

And yet, Mizutani just felt that he wants to pay as much attention to Abe as possible. It wasn't anything at first, just that he realized Abe likes to yell at him a lot, but not as much as he yells at Mihashi, and after Abe yells at him he just totally ignores/ doesn't care about him, unlike with Mihashi, and overall he just noticed just how much Abe thinks about Mihashi in a day. Not that all that actually mattered to him, he just found Abe sort of amusing.

Well that was until he found out under Abe's scary, cranky self, he can actually be really kind. And that kind of unexpected kindness, as Mizutani discovered, is fatal. Much more fatal than any cute, gentle, friendly and hardworking girl.

"_Mizutani, dry yourself! It's getting colder nowadays, and being drenched in rain will get you sick, idiot!"_

That was the first time Abe even came close to caring about him.

"_And here, take this! I photocopied another set of the handout teacher gave us for you. Yours is so crumpled that she is definitely going to get mad, and I do not want to spend my precious time in class hearing her yell at you."_

Apparently, someone can just suddenly give out a ton of kindness(with yelling) all at once.

"_Don't you even know how to dry yourself? Start with your HAIR, idiot!"_

And apparently, Abe being kind in a harsh way and helping him rub his hair is enough to make his heart beat like crazy.

Oh man, is that the stupidest and most trivial reason of falling in love with someone?

"It's not like I started 'falling in love' with him right after that..." Mizutani mumbles to himself.

And how did the whole confession started? Now that's something that he's not sure if he wants to remember or not. It started with Abe routinely yelling at Mihashi, again.

"_Mihashi! How many times do I have to tell you… no, I WON'T tell you again, YOU tell me what you did wrong this time!"  
_

_"Abe, Momoekan is calling for you!" _Then it continued with Abe totally ignoring him and went on yelling to Mihashi. Again._  
_

_"Stop squirming around and listen to me for one second! Now speak!"_

_"Abe, I said Momoekan is..."_

_"Come on, spit it out! I'm not a mind reader, or Tajima, if you happen to think I'm any of those two..."_

_"ABE! Stop yelling at Mihashi and listen to me for one second, I said..."_

_"Shut up, I'm talking to Mihashi!"_

Crap, crap, crap, crap....if only Abe didn't say that at that time, perhaps it wouldn't have led to...

_"Talking to Mihashi?! All you ever do is talk to Mihashi, its like if suddenly the whole team died you wouldn't even know!"_

_"What are you talking about..."_

_"No, correction. It should be if __**I**__ died, you wouldn't even know!! All you ever do is yell at me then leave me alone!"_

_"Mizutani, why are you..."_

_"Why do I have to like an idiot like you who wouldn't even know that I like you even if I shouted it for the whole world to hear?!?!"_

And there you go.

Abe's reaction, and everyone else's, can clearly be imagined. Before Abe could say anything, Mizutani had already ran away as fast as possible.

Although, if Mizutani didn't just blurt it out at that time, perhaps he won't be able to get this far with Abe? Not that they actually have much of a relationship right now.

_"Hey, aren't you Mizutani-san?!"_

He still remembers that day, a few days after his confession, when he ran into Abe's brother.

_"Yeah, I am. Uhm...you're...Shun, right? Abe's brother. Eh? Wait, how do you know me?" _As far as he remembered, he only saw Shun once, and that time Shun hardly even saw him.  
To his surprise, Shun gave him a half smile and half smirk look.

_"How can I not know you when all nii-chan talks about nowadays is you?"_

Even though he was sure Abe wouldn't like his brother talking behind his back, Mizutani was really curious.

_"Talk about me? What did he say about me?"_

_"Ahh...he said that you're an idiotic, annoying little brat who irritates him a lot..."_ Well, that was something Mizutani totally expected. What Shun said next, though, wasn't expected at all.

_"Although, I do remember what he said once. I think he didn't mean to say it, but I heard it anyway."_

_"What... did he say?"_

_"He said, 'why didn't that crap left listen to what** I **want to say before he ran away that day'?"_

_

* * *

_

The rain falls down heavily, not showing any signs of stopping. Abe stands on the corridor while grumbling to himself.

"This stupid rain...why didn't I bring an umbrella?"

Apart from him not being able to go home, the rain also annoys him because it reminds him of that day. The same corridor, the same heavy rain...just that Mizutani isn't here right now.

_"Abe..."_

Mizutani came up to him, just last week, with his unexpectedly solemn expression. Abe was actually slightly panicking because he couldn't quite handle being alone with Mizutani yet, since all was still awkward after Mizutani's 'confession'.

_"Abe, I love you."_

Abe still remembers clearly, how Mizutani's tears suddenly started falling down, how he lowered his head to hide his tears.

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you that, but....I just...I'm sorry..."_

Was it what people call 'the feeling'? How your chest just starts to tighten, how you look at him and you feel like crying too...

How you feel like saying things you never thought you would say?

_"Idiot! Don't say sorry because of that!"_

What was he feeling at that time? What does he feel about Mizutani now?

_"I can't believe you! Do you know why I get so angry at you all the time?! It's because you, the biggest idiot of all time... "_

Now when he thinks about Mizutani...is love even the right word?

XxXxXxXx

Mizutani had been standing there for awhile now. He pretty much figured out that Abe didn't bring his umbrella, and Abe was grumbling loudly to himself anyway. So...should he ask Abe to share with him?

The problem now is not asking, it's making Abe agree. As much as he knows Abe, he will probably give him a frown and go all 'I'm fine, go home yourself!'

It's so hard to just try to spend some time with Abe.

Mizutani stares at Abe again, racking his brains to think of a way. There must be something, some way, just ANY WAY....then his gaze stops at Abe's bag, slung over his shoulder. This might work?

He waits for a little while, then as soon as Abe looks away, Mizutani charges towards him and snatches away his bag. Then he runs out into the rain, as fast as his legs can possibly carry him.

"Hoi! What are you doing?!?!"

As much as he knows Abe will probably kill him, he continues running until Abe catches up with him. Then, with a swift movement, he opens his umbrella and turns around.

Abe stops at once, almost crashing into him.

"Give me back my bag! Do you want me to kill you?!"

Mizutani grins his ever bright grin and holds Abe's bag away from him."Let me walk you home!"

"WHAT?!"

"Let me walk you home, or I won't give you back your bag!"

Abe stares at Mizutani. He looks up and sees Mizutani's umbrella over the both of them, then he looks back towards Mizutani.

He's the biggest - idiot - EVER!!!!

"Come on, Abe! Let's go home together! It's raining anyway, and I'm definitely not going away and let you get drenched."

Well in case Mizutani didn't notice, the both of them are already drenched since they were running under the rain because of the bag.

Whew...being with Mizutani isn't an easy task at all.

"Okay, okay! Now give me back my bag!"

"Really? Really?!?!?!?!"

"Yes! Now, my bag!"

Mizutani hands the bag over to Abe happily, and Abe snatches it away roughly. As they both walk off, Abe puts on a frowning face, but he has this weird desire to just grin stupidly.

This kind of idiot...that will snatch away my bag just so I will walk home with him...

"Abe, you know what?" Abe looks towards Mizutani, still trying to frown, but is surprised by Mizutani's fingers that is now crossing with his.

"Even though you're not my first love...but you give me that kind of feeling. And I love that kind of feeling. I guess it doesn't have to be your first love, for you to experience the feeling of first love...okay it's a little confusing, but you know what I mean, right?"

The feeling of ...first love? How does that suppose to feel?

"So Abe, do you love me?"

Abe looks straight towards the road, hearing the rain fall on the umbrella, feeling Mizutani's surprisingly warm hand, and thinking back on what Mizutani said about first love.

"Well, I guess I don't hate you as much as I thought."

* * *

_That time, during the heavy rain...his words came down on me. Harder than the rain. And I wanted to say what was on my mind, but I couldn't say it right till the end...  
_

_"I can't believe you! Do you know why I get so angry at you all the time?! It's because you, the biggest idiot of all time....."_

_Is actually making me fall in love too.

* * *

_A/N: Ahhhh AbeMizu I love this pairing so much! For some reason, this pairing gives me a first love sort of feeling. Thx for reading!^^


End file.
